


Those Days Won't Be Mourned

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's how I hid it. Never repressed it. Just...made myself invisible."</p><p>The thing about being invisible is you never know what to do when someone starts noticing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Days Won't Be Mourned

**Author's Note:**

> I think Boyd needs more love. Also Lydia is in denial about her Pack-Mom status. It should also be noted that I think MST3K not being available to stream on Netflix in a tragedy so I fixed it in this fic. Title taken from The Church Channel by Say Anything.

To say Boyd was used to being ignored would be an understatement. Parents, teachers, hell, even the Alpha pack. He was pretty sure if it weren’t for the fact that he was standing right next to Erica the night they were caught, he never would have been captured. Even after the Alphas had captured them, most of their attention was on Erica. Before, he would have counted his invisibility as a blessing that kept him safe, but those weeks, all Boyd wanted was for them to abuse him instead.            

"Boyd, I think you've scared the sandwich into submission, you can stop glaring at it," Jackson said from across the kitchen island counter.

Boyd looked up. "The sandwich took longer to cave than you did. One glare from Derek last night and you were baring your throat."

"Boys," Lydia cut in. "I spent quite some time making these. Now eat. Maybe you'll be less grouchy."

Boyd dug into his meal without further complaint. It was the day after the full moon, just past noon. Lydia had shown up with four plates of food for them all to share, though Derek and Erica were nowhere to be seen. Isaac had shrugged and said _"Well that's more for me"_ before eating a whole plate by himself.

About halfway through his food, Jackson shoved the plate away and grabbed Isaac's wrist.

"C'mon Lahey. I'm crawling out of my skin," Jackson said.

"Hold on, just-" Isaac shoved one last sandwich in his mouth before letting Jackson drag him who knew where.

Boyd glanced over at Lydia. He knew the pack more or less slept together on a regular basis, but Jackson was still technically her boyfriend. She didn't seem bothered though, only clucking her tongue at the mess the other two had left behind as she began to clean.

"I think you give Scott a run for his money when it comes to the Pack Mom role," Boyd said.

"Oh please," Lydia said, leaning on the counter across from him. "Scott has that title easily, especially since you know, Derek's the Pack Daddy and he's been making heart eyes as Scott for like, two months."

Boyd choked, coughing up the bit of bread that had attempted to take up residence in his lungs. "What?"

"You haven't noticed?" Lydia asked. "Huh. Those two are hopeless, I swear. If they don't stop dancing around each other, I'm locking them in a room together. So where's Erica at?"

"Rough night for her," Boyd said. He was grateful for the change in topic. Thinking about his Alpha and _Scott_ of all people together was just too weird. "She and Jackson got in a fight and I don't know...something about it freaked her out. After, she didn't really want anyone but Scott around."

"Mmhm. So that's why you look like a kicked puppy," Lydia said.

"I don't..."

"Just because no one else bothers to look at you doesn't mean I haven't. You wear your heart on your sleeve, you know that?"

"I've never had to bother hiding my emotions, not really," Boyd said. "No one pays enough attention to notice. Except Erica. But she's...a bit not okay right now."

"Well I'm paying attention," Lydia said. "I take it Erica's the only one you're close to. Oh my God, you're straight."

Boyd was unable to stop the laugh that burst out of his chest. "Yeah, I am. I like Isaac and all but we can't really meet each other's needs after the full moon. Well...his needs."

"Right..." Lydia looked back up at him. "But I just got you to smile. Must be doing something right."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So who takes care of you? Give you hugs and pack cuddles and all that," Lydia asked as she began to stow the leftovers away in the fridge. "When Erica refuses to see you I mean."

"Uh, myself? It's not big deal, I'm used to it. I can handle my issues," Boyd said.

"I'm not saying you can't," Lydia said. "Jeeze, you guys and your macho 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' crap."

"When I said I never had to hide my emotions, I lied," Boyd said abruptly. Lydia looked up at him. "My step-dad hated when me and my brothers showed any sensitivity. He didn't beat us or anything. Just yelled a lot. Told us we wouldn't amount to anything if we kept acting like that. So I forced myself to become invisible. Most days, he doesn't even notice I don't come home. That's how I hid it. Never repressed it. Just...made myself invisible."

"That only works when no one's looking. And I am looking," Lydia said. "So if you need someone to talk to...I'll listen. And I'm not going to forget you and I'm not going to belittle you for being human and having emotions like the rest of us."

"Not really a human," Boyd said as his lips twitched up into a smile.

Lydia waved a hand in dismissal, but before she could say anything, Erica tramped down the stairs, Stiles in tow. Boyd and Lydia exchanged a look, eyebrows raised.

"Oh God, you're both giving me the same look," Stiles said. "Erica, I regret coming down here."

"But sandwiches," Erica said, opening the fridge.

"But their judging looks, they burn," Stiles said.

"Man up, Batman." Erica shoved a plate of food into his hands before turning towards them. "Thanks Lydia." She hopped over the counter, legs parting around Boyd's chest from where she sat on the edge. "And you. Thanks for giving me space."

She kissed him quickly and he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her once before setting her back down in front of Stiles. The smile he got in return made the cold, abandoned feeling in his limbs that had been plaguing him all morning warm and vanish. Erica paused a moment before stepping up towards him, hands cupping his jaw before giving him a deliciously deep and invasive kiss.

"There's that look I love so much," Erica said after drawing away.

Boyd ruffled her hair and shoved her back towards Stiles. Erica tugged her Batman back up the stairs without any further urging.

"Well. That was adorable," Lydia said.

"What?" Boyd turned to look at her.

"Just you two. I can tell you really love her," Lydia said. "You’ve got that doe-eyed look. It's cute." She shrugged. "So you should go shower. Then we can catch a movie. One of those gross action movies with no plot you boys like."

"We don't have to. I don't mind chick flicks," Boyd said.

Lydia smiled. "You big softie. I'll pick something good, promise."

 

-.-

 

Going to the movies with Lydia Martin was surreal. At the beginning of sophomore year, Boyd had accepted that he was doomed to another lonely year watching all the popular kids succeed and fail at various life experiences. And then along came Derek and suddenly Lydia was swinging their clasped hands together as they walked down towards their theater.

"Are you going to be like Jackson and hog all the popcorn?" Lydia asked as they found their seats.

"No, I have _some_ restraint," Boyd said. Lydia's hand was warm in his, and the touch calmed the nerves he hadn't known he had until she grabbed it. "Why are you doing this?"

Lydia popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Doing what? Going on a date with you?"

"This is a date?" Boyd asked.

"It can be," Lydia said. "Up to us really. I mean either way I'm holding your hand."

"I don't know if I wanted it to be," Boyd said as the theater darkened.

"That's okay too," Lydia said. "Now eat some popcorn. If I eat it all I'll gain weight."

"You're beautiful no matter what." Boyd stared stubbornly at the screen when Lydia glanced over at him.

The movie was cheesy and corny, with a ridiculously happy ending. Boyd ended up having only to handfuls of popcorn, grinning when he saw Lydia's pout upon realizing she had basically eaten it all. Having her hand in his was nice. He wasn't as compulsive about the scenting thing as the rest of the pack, but it was still calming to smell himself among the mix of Isaac and Jackson, which almost completely blocked out that of Derek, Scott, and Erica.

"I can't believe you didn't complain once the whole time," Lydia said as they headed for her car.

"I really don't mind chick flicks," Boyd said. "They're actually kind of nice to watch, given that my whole life feels like an action movie with a shitty budget."

"You make a very good point," Lydia said. "So where to? You want to go home?"

Boyd climbed into the passenger seat. "It's still early. Derek's is fine."

"You know what's weird?" Lydia asked, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for main roads. "Everyone scents me. Even Derek and Scott, though not as often as the others. Why don't you?"

Boyd was pretty sure if he had been eating, he would've choked on his food again. "Why does that matter?"

"It's just...weird. I don't know. I don't mind it but you always seem to restrain yourself, even with Erica," Lydia said.      

"I'm not big on cuddling, though maybe Erica and Isaac are the exceptions to that," Boyd said.

Lydia shrugged. "No big deal, I was just curious. You're just so...quiet, I don't know if you thought you didn't have the right or something."

"Why would I though?" Boyd asked.

"You're pack," Lydia said.

"That doesn't mean we own you, or that you owe us anything you don't want to give," Boyd said with a frown.

"Oh you know me better than that. No one gets anything from me that I don't want to give," Lydia said, flicking her curls over one shoulder. "You honestly can't make me do anything."

"I'm a werewolf," Boyd said with a small laugh.

"And I'm Lydia Martin," she said, flashing him a grin.

"You make a compelling argument," Boyd said. He settled back into his seat, thinking. "If you could get the bite...would you?"

"No." Her answer was quick, no hesitation. "I don't need my life to be anymore difficult. I like being fully human. Or...whatever it is I am. All signs say I'm not, if I'm immune to all the werewolf and kanima crap."

"It's like you said. We're still human at our core either way. So even if you are something bizarre, as long as you don't try to kill me I don't mind," Boyd said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lydia said, looking over at him with a playful smile. When she turned her eyes back to the road though, her expression grew serious once more. "Why did you take it? The bite, I mean."

"To have friends," Boyd said. "And I mean...it worked. A year ago and I could've set my fire and no one would've looked at me twice, hell maybe not even once."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lydia said. "But you know, having everyone's eyes on you isn't much better."

"How would you know?" Boyd asked as Lydia turned the car into the woods towards Derek's house.

"No one paid attention to me growing up," Lydia said with a shrug. She still didn't look at him. "Never got a second glance. So I acted out until I got the attention I wanted, and once I reached high school I decided being known as the crazy girl wasn't better than being ignored. So I did what I could to change it."

"Played dumb, snagged Jackson, and became Queen Bee?" Boyd asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. Didn't work to my advantage though, seeing as how now I'm back to being the crazy girl," Lydia said.

"I don't think you're crazy," Boyd said.

"You know, that's what crazy people tell each other," Lydia said matter of factly. She cut the engine in front of the house. "Shall we go?"

"You're coming in?"

"Well someone's gotta pull Isaac and Jackson off each other at some point," Lydia said.

Boyd got out of the car, shaking his head. "Definitely Pack Mom."

"Definitely not. I can be Pack...Step-Mom," Lydia said. "Oh, or Mistress."

"So Derek is having an illicit affair with you while in a marriage with Scott, who isn't even aware he got married?" Boyd asked.

"Vegas does things to people," Lydia said with a shrug.

Boyd was still laughing when they got back inside. Lydia turned to face him before they could leave the entryway.

"I like your laugh. And your smile. I wouldn't mind seeing them more often," she said.

"Okay," Boyd said.

"I have Netflix on Isaac's PS3 here, if you want to watch something funny."

"You're just trying to make me laugh more," Boyd said.

"Yes, I'm very selfish like that," Lydia said, wiggling her fingers at him. "Now come along."

Boyd took her hand and let himself be led to the living room, taking a seat on the couch when Lydia went to set everything up. She popped into his lap as she began to search for something to watch.

"Oh my God, they have MST3K," Lydia said.

"You like MST3K?" Boyd asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course," she said, letting the first one play.

She settled back into his grip, and before he could stop himself, he buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. Lydia laughed, and Boyd jolted upright, realizing a moment later she was laughing at the show and not him. He leaned back enough that he wasn't tempted to start rubbing his face into her neck again. Once he had himself back under control, he turned his attention back to the show and after awhile started to enjoy it. At one point, they ended up laughing so hard, Lydia had to pause it so they wouldn't miss anything.

By the third episode, Boyd was almost completely relaxed, hands moving absentmindedly over her hips and stomach and the smooth skin of her thighs at the edges of her skirt. There was a slight moment of panic when he realized what he was doing, but then he realized Lydia's hand was rubbing along his leg, and the action soothed him back into relaxing.

"Knew you wanted to," Lydia murmured into his jaw.

"It's not _all_ I want from you. I want a friend, not just someone to rub my scent all over," he said, equally soft.

"Those things aren't mutually exclusive," she said with a light laugh. "And I actually quite like it."

The words were what Boyd realized he had been waiting for the whole time. He nosed along her jaw as his hands slid up her skirt even as one of her arms came back to wrap around the back of his neck. With her other hand, she paused the show, sighing as Boyd slid his lips down to where her neck met her shoulders.

"This okay?" he asked.

"You'd know if it wasn't," Lydia said, hips pressing up into his grip.

He gave a low hum into her neck and slid one hand fully up her skirt to rub the heel of his palm over her panties. The scent of her arousal was thick in his nose, and it spiked higher as he rubbed and her wet heat began to soak the fabric. She arched into his touch and caught his lips with hers, biting hard against his bottom lip.

Boyd hadn't expected it, not from her, and it made his skin tingle. The next moment, she was soothing the bite with her tongue, moaning softly when his fingers slid past her panties to stroke over her slit, firm in his intent. Before Erica, Boyd hadn't been experienced at all, but Erica was a good teacher, having grabbed his hand and directed his fingers over her clit until she was coming with a sharp and strangled cry.

His free hand slid up to twist in Lydia's hair, pulling her head back so he could bite along her throat as his fingers traced the area around her clit. She gave a breathless whine, hips jerking up to try and chase the pleasure down, but he continued to tease her, lost in the sound of her breath and her heart rate and the slick sweat beginning to break out over her throat.

Slowly, he guided them around so she was sitting on the couch, legs spread and skirt hiked up around her thighs as he knelt down on the floor between them. He slid the fabric of her panties down and threw them to the side before licking a stripe up her thigh.

"F-Fuck Boyd, you tease," she gasped out, hand sliding across his head to grip at the back of his neck, tugging for him to get where she wanted.

He hummed against the skin of her inner thigh, nipping the pale skin as his hands rubbed along her calves and then up, further and further. Without warning, he yanked her closer and licked up her slit to finally give her what she wanted, a firm wet pressure along her clit. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming this close, new and something he hadn't allowed himself to experience no matter how much he had wanted to.

Her legs spread wider as he lapped up the slick of her arousal, the fingers of one hand running teasing touches over her inner thigh. Finally, he returned his lips to her clit, sucking at the bud harder than before as he slid one finger into her. She let out a loud moan of his name, legs wrapping around his torso as she bucked up into his hips and fingers.

"Yes, come on, little more," she urged, voice deliciously breathless.

He hiked one of her legs up over his shoulder, sliding his lips away to tease the flesh of her thigh with his mouth as he slid a second finger in. Grinning, Boyd met her eyes, taking in the flush on her cheeks, red hair tumbling in a mess around her face. She tried to look angry at his teasing for a moment, but then his fingers found the spot within her that had her head slamming back against the couch and another loud cry tearing out of her throat.

"C-come on Boyd, I need your mouth, fuck!"

Boyd wasn't surprised by how vocal and demanding she was, and didn't hesitate this time to obey, lips sealing over clit once more as he stroked his fingers rapidly along her walls, not giving her a break. Her hands came down to clench hard at his shoulders, legs going slack around him as her hips jerked and bucked. Then, all of her tiny movements stopped as she stretched taunt, a breathless whine escaping her lips as she came.

She sucked in a sobbing breath as she began to come back down, completely limp on the couch. Boyd eased away, waiting for the tremors to settle by petting her thighs and kissing at her knee. Lydia flipped her skirt back down and then tugged him back up to a level that she could kiss him at. It was sloppy and wet and after her breathing had calmed once more, she pulled back, eyes bright.

"That...was quite amazing," she said, giving him a smile.

"It was good for me to," Boyd said as he smiled back.

"Do you want some help with that?" she asked. Her eyes flicked down to his obvious arousal and then back up, but he shook his head.

"Nah. You should...maybe go get cleaned up a bit though," he said. "Jackson and Isaac are coming down."

"Hm, you're right," she said. "I have some spare clothes up in Isaac's room. Are you sure you don't want..."

"Honestly, I'm happy enough watching you," he said, clean hand rubbing along her jaw. "I've been wanting to feel like I..."

"Belonged? That I wanted you and needed you?" Lydia asked.

"A bit like that, yeah," he said.

"Well," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you and need you in my life Boyd, just like I want and need everyone else in this little family of ours, so don't ever feel like you can't come to me for something. I'm your friend first and foremost, and whatever else we want us to be."

He was unable to resist the urge to kiss her again, the last bit of tension loosening and leaving his chest too overwhelming to ignore. He could feel her smile in the kiss and with a sigh, he broke their lip lock.            

"You know, as much as I approve, there are bedrooms for this sort of thing," Isaac said from behind them.

Boyd turned to look over his shoulder as Lydia untangled herself from his grip and got to her feet. Isaac had picked up her discarded panties and was swinging them in the air with a grin on his face. She snatched them out of his grip on her way out of the room.         

"Don't make me angry, Lahey, or I'll start putting all my girly shows in your Netflix queue," she called.

"That's just cruel!" Isaac shouted after her before turning back to Boyd. "You might wanna...go clean up yourself."

"Yeah, maybe," Boyd said. "But seems like Jackson's got quite a bit more to clean up than I do."     

Isaac flushed. "There's another bathroom you can use!"

Boyd just laughed. 


End file.
